


Wherever I Go

by jadrsy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, This is just a sad thing I wrote about Eren dying idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadrsy/pseuds/jadrsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survey corps is out on an expedition beyond the walls. Eren is in titan form fighting alongside Levi, but when tragedy strikes, Levi must confront his feelings about Eren and his own loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever I Go

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing about Shingeki no Kyojin. It's sad. I'm sorry.

Everything had been going so well.

The expedition had been a success so far. Many titans had been defeated and there had not been so much as an injury to a survey corps member.

Until now, that is.

It seemed to happen so fast. Eren, in his titan form, had been taking down titans left and right. However, he seemed to be losing energy. Though I was currently in combat with a 10-meter class, I watched him fighting a huge titan, slightly bigger than himself. 

I was afraid every time I watched him fight. I feared for him whenever he was anywhere but in my arms, safe back at the headquarters. Though I couldn’t stand watching him do this, but I knew I had to let him. I would be selfish to do otherwise.

Suddenly, the titan grabbed at the Eren’s titan’s neck, grabbing the spot where Eren was. I froze. No, no, no. This titan couldn’t take Eren down. Suddenly, all the titans turned their attention to Eren, coming to the huge titan’s aid. They attacked Eren’s titan, ripping its flesh and breaking its bones. I ordered my squad to charge the titans, which they immediately began to do. We fought harder than ever before, cutting wildly at the necks of the attacking titans. We fought until they were all lying dead, with the exception of the original titan, the huge one. He had ripped Eren out, holding him tightly in his gigantic hand. Screaming wildly, I charged at it and cut it’s neck swiftly. It fell to the ground, still gripping Eren tightly. 

Eren.

I ran towards him. He was crushed beneath the titan’s hand, bleeding. Oh god, so much blood. His mouth lay slightly open, his eyes closed.  
I pulled the titans hand off of him, kicking and pulling it. Once it was off, I knelt beside Eren’s broken body, cradling his head in my hands.

“Eren, wake up. Come on, you have to open your eyes. Just open them. You can regenerate, you can heal, you’ll be fine. It’ll be okay, Eren, I promise. We’ll be fine. We can go home. Please, please.”

He opened his eyes halfway, coughing up thick, red blood. 

“Levi......”

“Eren! I told you, it will be alright. You should start regenerating soon. C’mon, you brat, heal!”

I had never been this desperate in my life. I have never felt for anyone how I do for Eren. I have lived my whole life, simply existing. I carefully constructed a wall around me, keeping everyone out, never letting them see me feel. I didn’t let them see me laugh, cry, smile....

Until him.

This brat turned everything around. This stupid, irrational kid had just come in and made me love him. I couldn’t stop, even if I really wanted too. But I didn’t. For the first time, I really felt something.

I couldn’t stop the tears in my eyes, as much as I wanted too. I had hidden my feelings for so long, so well, but I couldn’t right now. He wasn’t healing. He was just bleeding, choking.

Dying.

It hit me hard. Eren was dying, there was nothing I could do about it. 

I fucking fell in love with him and now he’s dying. I trusted him, I needed him. How was I supposed to live without him? Oh god, I would be alone again. I would be cold and alone every night, wrapping my arms around blankets and pillows in the place of human warmth, like I had so many times before Eren. I would live day to day alone, without the comfort of his lips, the softness of his hair, the warmth of his hands as they intertwined with mine, as if in a silent promise I would never be alone again. 

But I would be.

I held him close, my fingers desperately running through his hair.

“Eren. Eren! You can do this. You can live. C’mon, brat, for me! Please, Eren, I’m begging you like a freaking child. You can’t leave me now, what am I supposed to do without you”

“Levi.... I’m so sorry. I something went wrong, I-I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t want to go. B-but I guess I don’t have a choice, huh? The titans don’t care about us. They only want to kill humans, that applies to you and me too. I’m so sorry, Levi. I should have been better. I should have fought harder.” 

I kissed him gently on his perfect lips, as I had so many times before.

“Eren, it’s not your fault. I love you. I will never not love you. Even if you’re-”

“It’s okay, Levi. I’ll be fine. You have to keep going, for me. Defeat the titans, Levi, I know you can. I believe in you. I’ll miss you, wherever I go. Promise you’ll remember me? Goodbye, Levi. I love you.”

He smiled softly and I held him, not even trying to conceal my sobs. I watched him slipping away. He closed his eyes, so peacefully it seemed as if he were falling asleep.

But he wasn’t.

He would never wake up.

And every morning from now on, I would wake up alone.


End file.
